Buku Saku dan Pertemuan
by rasyalleva
Summary: Karma dan Asano bertemu Okuda di hari pertama masuk sekolah. {KaruNami} {AsaNami}


assassination classroom and all identifiable character(s) are owned by Yusei Matsui.

the author does not earn profit from the story, and no copyright infringement.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Karma dan Asano bertemu Okuda di hari pertama masuk sekolah.**

 **buku saku dan pertemuan © kaoru ishinomori (5291578)**

 **KaruNami, AsaNami**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dibukanya ruangan kerja ayahnya.

"Semua siswa sudah berkumpul di aula," begitulah lapor Asano, sebagai isyarat agar ayahnya segera bangkit dan memberi salam pembukaan kepala siswa baru. Gakuhou yang duduk membelakanginya, memutar kursi, menatap anaknya dari ujung atas ke ujung bawah seperti sedang menginterogasinya saja.

"Apakah benar sudah 'semua'? Sebelum mengatakan itu, sebaiknya kamu menuju ruang lobi untuk mengecek apakah benar-benar sudah 'semua' siswa melakukan pendaftaran ulang. Aku tidak mau ada satupun siswa yang tidak mendengarkan pembukaanku."

Asano terdiam, ia menganggukan kepala kemudian melangkah mundur, mundur, dan mundur—hingga keluar ruangan dan ditutupnya pintu. Kemudian ia mendecak. Harus, ya, ke lobi dan memastikan sampai _segitunya_? Ia berbalik dan menuruni tangga hingga ke lantai paling dasar, menuju ruang lobi. Ruangan yang awalnya kasak-kusuk oleh kerumunan siswa kelas tujuh—angkatannya—sekarang sudah sepi.

Ia mengatur napas. "Apakah semua siswa sudah melakukan daftar ulang?" tanyanya kepada salah satu petugas tata usaha yang berjaga di belakang meja lobi. Wanita itu mengecek satu demi satu lembaran kertas di atas meja.

"Ada satu—oh, dua."

Asano mendecak, kedua kalinya. "Namanya?" ia bertanya dengan tidak sabaran. Siapa dua orang yang berani-beraninya memperlama jadwal masa orientasi siswa dengan terlambat hadir begini, sih?

"Akabane Karma, dan... Okuda Manami."

* * *

Karma menguap. Dari gerbang saja, ia bisa tahu betapa ramainya ruang lobi. Semua siswa baru sepertinya sibuk melakukan pendaftaran ulang.

Hanya ada dua cara bagaimana agar ia bisa memasuki lobi dengan tenang tanpa hambatan—yang pertama, ia datang lebih awal dibandingkan siswa lainnya, dan yang kedua, ia datang paling akhir. Karena cara yang pertama sudah tidak mungkin gara-garanya ia bangun kesiangan, sepertinya ia akan mencoba cara yang kedua saja.

Karma berbalik kemudian memutuskan untuk mampir ke suatu tempat.

Begitu balik badan, ia melihat gadis itu.

Gadis itu berada beberapa meter di hadapannya sekarang, mereka saling bertatapan. Bola mata Karma membesar, terkejut. Ia terkejut, sungguh.

Sejak ia berdiri di depan gerbang, sudah nyaris belasan kali ia menangkap tatapan mata dari gadis-gadis yang memperhatikannya dengan kagum. Oke, Karma tahu, kok, bahwa rambut merahnya yang terang ini terlalu menarik perhatian—dan ia juga sudah tahu diri bahwa ia dilahirkan untuk menarik perhatian dengan rambutnya.

Dari belasan gadis yang ia tatap balik, beberapa di antara mereka tertawa, terkikik, atau memalingkan muka karena malu. Tetapi rata-rata mereka semua sama saja. Memakai bedak, memakai lipstik bahkan.

Sepertinya sudah suatu kewajaran bahwa semua gadis berusaha untuk tampil lebih cantik di antara gadis yang lain. Minimal, mereka menganggap bahwa hari pertama masuk sekolah ini adalah hari besar yang harus mereka manfaatkan untuk menarik perhatian kaum adam.

Terus, kalau gadis di hadapannya ini?

Dandan saja tidak. Kelihatan jelas bahwa gadis ini tidak memoleskan apapun pada wajahnya. Bahkan, mungkin tidak memakai sabun cuci muka yang menjadi benda wajib bagi semua gadis—sepertinya ia hanya mengusap wajahnya dengan air keran seadanya. Dia tidak memakai bedak. Dia tidak memakai _make-up_.

Belum lagi kacamata bundar yang bertengger di hidungnya. Biasanya, gadis menganggap dirinya jelek apabila memakai kacamata. Mereka akan pakai kontak lens yang bermacam-macam. Kalaupun mereka harus memakai kacamata, mereka akan menyikapinya dengan memilih kacamata yang modis dan sesuai dengan wajah mereka. Tetapi sepertinya gadis di hadapannya ini tidak mau repot-repot melakukan hal itu.

Dia itu _kelewat_ sederhana.

Gadis itu memandangnya sebentar, kemudian melewatinya begitu saja. Karma sendiri tidak sadar apa yang ia lakukan, ketika pandangan matanya mengikuti gadis itu, sampai ia berbalik badan dan memandangi punggung gadis itu yang semakin menjauh.

Hei, hei, hei, apa ini? Biasanya dirinya yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dan dipandangi orang terlebih dahulu, tetapi mengapa sekarang dia yang memandangi gadis itu? Bahkan parahnya, mengapa pandangan matanya tidak mau terlepas dari gadis itu?

"Hei!"

Oke, entah berani atau bodoh. Karma memanggilnya.

Gadis itu berhenti, dan berbalik badan dengan canggung. Oke, bagus, sekarang mereka bertatapan mata kedua kalinya, dan Karma bingung harus berkata apa. Firasatnya berkata bahwa ini adalah suatu keajaiban bahwa di hari pertamanya masuk jenjang SMP, ia bertemu dengan tipe gadis favoritnya.

"Ng.." Karma menangkap buku yang dipegang di tangan kanan gadis itu. "Apa itu di tanganmu?"

"E-eh," gadis itu menatap bukunya sendiri. "Bu-buku saku Kimia."

Karma mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Buku saku Kimia? Karma ingin bertanya, tetapi mungkin gadis itu maniak Kimia. Ia berdehem. "Untuk gadis yang membawa buku saku Kimia pada hari pertama masuk sekolah—kau cukup... unik."

Demi apa demi apa demi apa demi apa ia barusan mengatakan apa? Itu kalimat paling memalukan seumur hidupnya dan ia bahkan tidak mau untuk sekadar mengulangi lagi perkataannya di kepala. Muka Karma memerah sewarna dengan rambutnya saat ia mengatakannya. Oh astaga astaga astaga cepat berlalulah wahai waktu.

Gadis di hadapannya itu terperanjat, kemudian menatap bukunya lagi, dan ia tersenyum. Senyuman canggung—tetapi tetap saja, itu senyum. "Te-terimakasih," katanya dengan suara mungilnya. Kemudian ia berbalik badan dan melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

Karma mematung di tempat.

Gadis itu berhasil menarik perhatian Akabane Karma. Sehingga terlepas dari bagaimana karakter gadis tersebut, dia bukanlah gadis biasa.

* * *

Ia akan sibuk sekali pagi ini—itulah yang dipikirkan Asano. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus bertemu dengan dua orang yang menjadi biang keladi mengapa acara pembukaan tidak segera dimulai. Setengah berlari ia menuju halaman depan.

Dilihatnya seorang gadis sedang merangkak-rangkak di sekitar semak-semak.

Siapa gadis ini? Apa yang mau dilakukannya? Mencari botol plastik untuk dijual?

Itulah yang dipikirkan Asano—kalimat terakhir itu adalah pemikiran alami yang timbul dari hasil pendidikan karakternya, jadi apa boleh buat. Asano buru-buru menyingkirkan pemikirannya yang tidak sopan itu. Ia mengamati gadis tersebut. Gadis itu... tidak salah lagi.

"Okuda Manami?"

Terpanggil, gadis itu terkejut. Ia buru-buru berdiri, dan berbalik badan, mencari orang yang memanggil namanya. Mereka saling bertatapan—dan seperti gadis itu tadi, Asano terkejut memandanginya.

Selama ia berjaga di samping lobi untuk mengawasi siswa-siswi yang melakukan pendaftaran ulang, semua gadis menyempatkan diri untuk memandanginya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka, tetapi mereka selalu terkikik-kikik tidak jelas apabila ia memandangi mereka balik. Pada gadis memang menyebalkan, dan mereka hampir semua sama.

Mereka memodifikasi tatanan rambut mereka semaksimal mungkin. Mengucir, membiarkannya tergerai dengan indah, menggelung, dan lain sebagainya. Banyak sekali yang mengecat rambut mereka. Kebanyakan mereka mewarnainya menjadi pirang—tanpa mereka sadari sebenarnya itu memperjelek diri mereka sendiri.

Di antara mereka, gadis yang merasa dilahirkan dengan rambut indah, selalu membiarkannya tergerai dan sedikit-sedikit membetulkan rambutnya. Ada juga yang mengucir rambutnya terlalu tinggi—seperti punuk unta saja. Ada juga yang terlalu pendek, sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa rambutnya dikucir. Entah berapa lama waktu yang mereka habiskan hanya untuk menata rambut.

Tapi, gadis di hadapannya ini?

Rambutnya dikepang dua. Bayangkan saja—dikepang! Memangnya dia pikir dia ada di Inggris tahun 1820? Zaman yang dikenal dengan zaman _vintage_? Rambutnya dikepang dua, dibiarkan saja di sisi kanan sisi kiri pundaknya. Padahal ada banyak cara memodifikasi rambut. Tetapi sepertinya gadis di hadapannya ini tidak mau repot-repot melakukan hal itu.

Dia itu _kelewat_ sederhana.

Asano membuka mulut—tapi, suaranya tidak keluar. Ia sendiri terkejut dengan kenyataan itu. Suaranya tidak mau keluar! Hei, hei, hei, apa ini? Biasanya ia mudah berbicara, karena bicara adalah cara efektif untuk menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Tetapi mengapa di saat seperti ini, di saat ia sudah membuka mulutnya ini, suaranya justru tidak mau keluar?

Gadis itu berhasil menarik perhatian Asano Gakushuu. Sehingga terlepas dari bagaimana karakter gadis tersebut, dia bukanlah gadis biasa.

Asano memutuskan untuk mengatur napas sebentar—sembari menerima kenyataan akan pemikirannya barusan. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?" menurunkan volume suaranya, Asano mendekat.

"A-a-aku mencari buku saku Kimia," jawab gadis itu dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

Asano canggung sendiri jadinya. "O-oh? Buku saku? Mungkin terjatuh di tengah kerumunan," katanya dengan cepat, berusaha menghilangkan suasana kikuk ini. "Atau, mau coba ke lobi? Siapa tahu ada siswa yang menemukannya, kemudian menyerahkan ke petugas lobi."

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian membenahi roknya, dan mengangguk saja. Asano membalas anggukannya dengan anggukan. "Ikut aku," katanya, berusaha menaikkan derajatnya lagi—biar bagaimanapun, gadis itu harus tahu bahwa ia pantas dihormati.

Asano melambatkan jalannya, memastikan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar mengikutinya. Gadis itu berada di sampingnya kini, agak di belakangnya, tetapi sayup-sayup Asano bisa melihat kepangan rambutnya itu ikut berayun-ayun seiring dengan langkahnya. Demi penguasa langit, ia ingin sekali memegang kepangan rambutnya itu! Ingin sekali—tapi, oke, dia, kan, sadar situasi.

Begitu sampai di meja lobi, Asano yang angkat suara. "Apakah ada siswa yang lapor kalau dia menemukan buku saku Kimia?"

Wanita itu mengingat-ingat sebentar, kemudian terkejut sendiri. "Oh, ada!" ia membuka lacinya, dan mengeluarkan buku kecil, setengahnya buku tulis. "Ini bukan?"

Asano menerimanya, kemudian menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Ini bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sama seperti yang dikatakan wanita petugas lobi itu padanya.

Raut muka gadis itu cerah tiba-tiba. "Iya!" ia nyaris memekik kegirangan—tetapi ia cukup pandai untuk mengendalikan perasaannya. Buru-buru ia berdehem, kemudian menerima buku saku Kimia itu. "Ng... terimakasih."

"Sama-sama," jawab Asano tiba-tiba, sekejap saja ia lupa bahwa ia harus menguasai diri untuk bersikap wibawa. "Untuk gadis yang membawa buku saku Kimia pada hari pertama masuk sekolah—kau cukup... unik."

Astaga ia mengatakannya astaga ia mengatakannya astaga ia tidak percaya ia mengatakannya. Sekarang muka Asano memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Oke, mungkin deskripsi merah semacam itu terdengar klise. Mukanya pasti merah seperti... seperti...

Langkah kaki seseorang yang memasuki lobi mengusik perhatiannya. Asano mengangkat kepala, dan ia terperanjat—meskipun tidak berusaha menunjukkannya.

Seperti warna rambut itu.

Muka gadis itu memancarkan semburat merah, gadis itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kemudian ia tertawa kecil. "Te-terimakasih," katanya kemudian, suaranya kembali ke suara khasnya—kecil, namun lembut, dan nyaris tidak terdengar. Gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju aula. Meninggalkan Asano yang tidak berkedip menatap orang itu.

Pemuda yang tingginya tak jauh darinya—ia saja tidak yakin siapa yang lebih tinggi maupun lebih pendek, tetapi seharusnya ia lebih tinggi sedikit (sebenarnya pada kenyataannya, tinggi mereka berdua sama)—menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama. Tanpa suara ia melangkah mendekati lobi, kemudian wanita petugas lobi itu menanyakan namanya.

"Akabane Karma," jawab pemuda itu, tetapi matanya tidak teralih dari Asano, barang sedetikpun. Asano sendiri melakukan hal yang sama. Ia tahu, penyebutan nama pemuda itu ditujukan untuknya.

"Asano Gakushuu," tak ada tedeng aling-aling, Asano menyebutkan namanya juga.

Waktu seakan berhenti, mereka bertatapan.

Hanya mereka berdua yang mengetahui, bahwa tatapan mata mereka masing-masing barusan itu, adalah—

.

—pernyataan perang.

TAMAT

.

* * *

.

 **corner**

 **demi apa lagi suka banget asanami karunami. maksudnya, kalau mereka perang demi cewek—aku ngerasanya okuda yang cocok untuk diperangkan(?). secara karma dan asano itu PLEK setipe banget, menurutku nggak aneh kalau asano bisa suka sama okuda (juga) kalau ketemu. well aku nggak minta kalian setuju, kok, ini pendapatku mana pendapatmu? XD**

 **aku lagi suka sama trio ini, jadi mungkin aku bakal bikin lagi. mohon kritik dan saran ya.**

 **kaoru ishinomori**

.

* * *

.

 **omake**

Okuda duduk di bangku aula yang disediakan, kemudian memperhatikan buku saku Kimianya.

.

" _Untuk gadis yang membawa buku saku Kimia pada hari pertama masuk sekolah—kau cukup... unik."_

.

Ia mengulangi kalimat dua pemuda yang menurutnya kembar itu. Dikerutkannya kening, ia memperhatikan sekeliling yang semuanya memegang buku yang sama sepertinya.

Bukannya semua memang disuruh untuk membawa buku saku Kimia, ya?

.


End file.
